


Прелестный бутончик

by LazyRay



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Books, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гастон из посольства Кул-Тираса очень старался, но прелестный Хранитель остался верен своей первой любви. Вот только кто (или что) предмет этой любви?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прелестный бутончик

Гастон знал о новом Хранителе. В конце концов, вышеупомянутый маг был одной из причин, по которой посольство Кул-Тираса прибыло в Штормград. Конечно, он ожидал убелённого сединами старца, мудрого и снисходительного. Но создание, представленное ему на приеме, повергло его ожидания в прах и растоптало намеченные планы обхождения, даже не заметив: юное прелестное существо, с круглыми, почти ещё детскими щёчками, большими тёмными глазами и пухлыми губками. Гастон сначала даже не поверил, никогда не исключена возможность ошибки, так? Но нет – и вдовствующая королева Штормграда, и блистательный регент Андуин Лотар обращались к хорошенькому мальчику со всем почтением, которое полагалось Хранителю. Даже весёлые люди Штормграда не стали бы устраивать подобное представление в такое тяжёлое время. Невозможно отрицать – перед Гастоном действительно был Хранитель, могущественнейший маг и надежда Азерота. И всё-таки – ещё и милый, привлекательный юноша!  
Воистину, не попытаться было бы просто грехом! И Гастон немедленно начал строить новые планы обхождения с Хранителем, гораздо более тесные в плане личного общения, чем он предполагал дома, в Кул-Тирасе.

  
К счастью, Гастон не был лидером своего посольства. Да, он имел более чем достаточный вес в торговой гильдии Кул-Тираса, чтобы быть включённым в число представителей своего государства, но первые политические расшаркивания и показательные приёмы вполне обходились без его непосредственного участия. Его дело будет дальше, когда будут заключаться торговые соглашения. Он вполне мог уделить всё своё внимание чудесному видению, завладевшему его воображением. А воображение Гастона было весьма богатым, подкрепляемое обширным личным опытом.  
Но в приятные грёзы тут же вмешалась суровая реальность в виде тяжелой руки, лёгшей на плечо.  
\- На пару слов.  
Гастон мигом обернулся и не сдержал восхищённого вздоха.  
\- Так понимаю, что вы меня узнали, – грозный командующий Штормградских военных сил сурово глядел на него.  
\- Для меня такая честь повстречаться с вами, лорд Лотар, – поклонился Гастон.  
Лотар пожал плечами, словно отбрасывая ненужные условности.  
\- Мальчик, – сказал он прямо, – на которого вы положили глаз. Оставьте его в покое.  
Гастон выпрямился и расправил плечи. Он не продержался бы против Льва Азерота на поле боя и секунды, но здесь, на паркете бального зала или, ещё лучше, в полумраке спален, он не знал себе равных.  
\- Я покушаюсь на чужую собственность? – осведомился он заносчиво.  
Лотар секунду задумчиво смотрел на него.  
\- Знаете что? – сказал он с нехорошей ухмылкой. – Я хотел предупредить как добрый сосед соседа, но раз так – пеняйте на себя.  
\- Меня вызовут на дуэль?  
Лотар хохотнул.  
\- Нет-нет, с чего бы. Пытайтесь, сколько вам влезет.  
Он издевательски кивнул и отступил, посмеиваясь. Гастон проводил его взглядом, а потом снова уставился на прелестного юношу, которым оказался их новый Хранитель. Кажется, Лев Азерота очень уверен в своей власти над сердечком этого очаровательного юного создания. Посмотрим-посмотрим!

  
Гастон, может, и не был прославленным воином или смелым моряком, но зато он был успешным торговцем и умелым дипломатом. И, конечно, дамским любимцем. О, этой своей славой Гастон особенно дорожил! Редкая дама могла устоять перед его обаянием, и ещё более редко доводилось ему слышать отказ от мужчины.  
Но до сих пор Гастону ещё не доводилось встречать человека, настолько упорно не желающего замечать, что за ним ухаживают! А ведь Гастон был так любезен, так обаятелен и внимателен! Но, увы, все рассыпаемые им комплименты были встречены с недоумением или непониманием. Гастон был остроумен – над его шутками смеялись, но не спешили расположиться всей душой. Гастон был щедр – но от дорогих подарков скромно отказывались, а его цветы учтиво принимались и расставлялись по королевскому дворцу (возможно, и сладости постигла та же участь, сказать было сложно). Гастон старался быть внимательным слушателем (и обычно это удавалось ему без помех), но, увы, что он мог знать о магической теории, о которой это прелестное создание охотно могло говорить и говорило часами? Гастон был настойчив и пылок – и его принялись избегать.  
Последней каплей стала вчерашняя отчаянная попытка попросту зажать юношу в тёмном уголке. Даже самое наивное (во что верилось мало) или самое изворотливое (что должно было быть ближе к правде, но тоже звучало нелепо) создание не могло не сообразить, что происходит. Но стоило только легко толкнуть милого Кадгара к стенке и попытаться прижаться ближе, как яркий свет ослепил Гастона, а неведомая сила откинула к противоположной стене. Ну, то есть, вполне ведомая сила. Гастон с трудом приподнял голову: Хранитель всё ещё стоял у стены в тёмном коридорчике, где его и подловили. Его руки были вытянуты вперёд, а глаза сияли. Гастон знал, с кем имеет дело, но сих пор в голове посла не укладывалась одна несложная мысль, что подобное звание дают не просто так, и что юный Хранитель уже успел побывать в бою и не стоило загонять в угол настороженного волшебника...  
Грозное сияние в глазах Хранителя угасло, и с тихим возгласом прелестный Кадгар кинулся к Гастону.  
\- Простите, – лепетал он, – я не сильно ушиб вас? Вы поймали меня врасплох...  
Гастон закрыл глаза и тихо простонал. Голова болела, на затылке, вероятно, вспухала шишка, но всё ещё можно было обернуть в свою пользу, если расстроенный и виноватый юноша пожелает загладить свою вину лаской...  
\- Вы можете встать?  
Гастон протянул дрожащую руку.  
\- О, не думаю, – простонал он слабым голосом, – но если ты, мой милый...  
\- Я сейчас приведу помощь! – запаниковал Хранитель, при всей своей боевой мощи не умеющий исцелять, и унёсся прочь, оставив Гастона с приоткрытым от изумления ртом.  
... ага, а ещё непонятливый (или всё же слишком скользкий? Гастон, к своей растерянности, так и не смог определиться) милашка может сделать так.

  
На следующий день был приём в честь надвигающегося отъезда делегации Кул-Тираса. Увы, но у Гастона больше не будет шанса подобраться поближе к неуловимому Хранителю. А жаль, бесконечно жаль, что так и не довелось дотронуться до его молодой гладкой кожи, сорвать с него многочисленные слои одежды, в которые он столь целомудренно кутался, не довелось узнать, а сияют ли волшебным светом эти тёмные глаза, когда их владельца охватывает экстаз страсти и...  
\- Ну, как успехи?  
Андуин Лотар, первый рыцарь королевства, командующий вооруженными силами Штормграда, Лев Азерота, удачливый соперник, предмет нерушимой верности хорошеньких юношей и любитель поглумиться над неудачниками стоял рядом с Гастоном и – выглядел сочувствующим?  
\- И вам не повезло? Я так рассчитывал на вас! Думал, может вам удастся раскочегарить нашу славную ледышку.  
\- Он не ваш, так? – озарило Гастона.  
Человек, которого называли Львом Азерота, расхохотался.  
\- Он не спит со мной, нет.  
\- И я не первый, кто пытался?.. – спросил Гастон почти утвердительно.  
\- Не первый, нет, – улыбка всё ещё играла на губах Лотара.  
Они оба посмотрели на оживлённое лицо юного Хранителя, с интересом слушающего своего собеседника в нескольких шагах от них; на его искрящиеся глаза, улыбающийся манящий рот.  
\- Но как же? – вырвалось у Гастона. – Он же создан для любви!  
Лотар покосился на него с весёлым изумлением.  
\- Ну, посмотри на него, – от отчаяния Гастон перешел на «ты», замахал руками, пытаясь выразить своё возмущение на подобного рода вопиющую несправедливость. – Такое изумительное юное создание, такой сочный бутончик, да ты просто посмотри на эти глаза, эти губы!  
\- Эй, – одёрнул Лотар, – потише!  
\- Святотатством будет не дать кому-то вкусить этой прелести! – закончил свою проповедь отчаявшийся ухажёр.  
\- Не то чтобы я не согласен с тобой, но... – пробормотал Лотар и позвал. – Кадгар.  
Объект их любований обернулся, улыбнулся, кратко извинился перед своим собеседником и поспешно подошёл к ним.  
\- Андуин, – сердечно улыбался он. – Гастон.  
Гастон схватил его за руку и поцеловал ладонь, и ещё раз, и ещё, сколько успел, пока растерянный Кадгар не сумел вырвать руку обратно.  
\- У меня для тебя кое-что есть, – ухмылка Лотара всё ширилась.  
Кадгар опасливо поглядел на Гастона, потом перевёл взгляд, мгновенно ставший тёплым и доверчивым, на Лотара.  
Лотар, рисуясь, сдёрнул небрежно сброшенный плащ со скамьи, открывая большой прямоугольный свёрток.  
\- Андуин, – голос прелестного Хранителя от волнения почти зазвенел, а глаза засияли, – это то, о чём я думаю?  
\- Откуда мне знать, что происходит в твоей загадочной голове? – усмехнулся Лотар, поднимая увесистый сверток и взвешивая его на ладони.  
\- Ну, Андуин, – заканючил Кадгар как ребёнок, не сводя глаз со свёртка.  
\- Ну, я даже не знаю, – протянул Лотар, задумчиво поворачивая свёрток в руках и потихоньку освобождая его от ткани, в которую он был завёрнут. – Тут что-то жесткое, тяжёлое, длинное. Чем бы это могло быть? О, нет, неужели книга?  
\- Хватит дразниться! – Кадгар протянул руки. – Я же знаю, что твои гонцы из Лордерона вернулись вчера вечером, и ты до сих пор ничего мне не сказал, а я всю ночь ждал, ждал, извелся уже!  
Лотар скинул ткань со свёртка и в самом оказавшегося книгой – большой, окованной в металл и с замком на боку, – увидев которую, Кадгар издал такой стон предвкушения и восторга, что Гастону стало жарко.  
\- Ох, всеблагой Свет, Андуин Лотар, ты – самый лучший человек на свете, самый хороший, самый добрый, самый благородный, самый щедрый, дай уже мне её, она же для меня, для кого ещё! – протараторил Кадгар, дёргая от нетерпения пальцами.  
\- Ну...  
\- Не вынуждай меня! – глаза Хранителя полыхнули голубым сиянием и тут же погасли.  
\- Какая нетерпеливая пошла молодежь, – вздохнул Лотар и повернул лицо к Кадгару.  
Тот радостно подскочил к нему, быстро чмокнул в подставленную щёку, практически вырвал протянутую книгу из рук и почти бегом удалился из зала, жадно прижимая своё сокровище к груди.  
\- Вот и всё, – Лотар потрепал приунывшего Гастона по плечу. – Это максимум, который можно получить от нашей учёной пташки, и ты даже не представляешь, сколько месяцев я разыскивал для него эту проклятую книгу!

**Author's Note:**

> Очень уж хотелось написать, как за Кадгаром ухлёстывают, а ему и невдомёк. Невдомёк же?


End file.
